juveniles_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Application:Kyarah Strauss
Character Application > PRISONER, FACE THE WALL. It's time to apply! We hope you've read the rules and guidelines, that's very important and we will be checking if you have. Please fill out all of the required sections below. OOC Info *'What is your timezone? GMT' *'Activity Level?' 10 *'Any comments/questions?' *'Is this your first character? No' IC Info *'Character Name': Kyarah Strauss *'Model': Isabelle Fuhrman *'Age: 16' *'Birth date (optional):' May 1 *'Crime:' Truancy, Siblings, Shoplifting, Possession of Firearms, Resisting Arrest, Theft, Arson *'Assembly:' Second Biography Kyarah Séléna Strauss was unfortunately the second child of Lucienne and Alejandro Strauss - after her brother Dylan Strauss, almost ten years her senior. When she was found out about when she turned four, Dylan was incarcerated and imprisoned for the sibling crime and for being caught breaking curfew. This was big for young Kyarah, who had depended on her brother for a while to keep her safe; but of course the Advivo guards, who were heartless - as she grew she began to call them robots - didn't pay a thought to the sniffling young girl's feelings. They were soon to find out that they should have paid some attention to them. Kyarah grew up like an only child, but she developed depression at a young age. It was years before this was cured, as her parents were clueless and the government didn't care. At the age of ten she promised to get revenge on the people who had taken her brother from her some six years ago. Five years after this promise, to the day, she disappeared. Nobody knew where to. She shoplifted quite often to keep herself going, and soon got ambitious. She went to the guilty guards' house, took their guns and burnt it to the ground. However, she wasn't prepared for the guard behind her. He grabbed and charged her, and she was sent to earth with the second assembly. Personality Kyarah is witty, always has them about her just in case; a skill she learnt rather easily because of her truancy. She's trusting, but if she finds out you deceived her she'll beat the living daylights out of you. She wants to prove that she's still her and often turns dangerous. In these periods of time her hit rates seem to be higher, even if these spots happen rarely they are often unforeseen. She loves her brother and is glad to see him again - not to mention he's hot - but has become a really independent soul. She can sometimes be naïve, impatient and fairly transparent, but is determined to make it clear that she isn't one of their pawns - confidence. *'3 Negative Adjectives (optional):' Naïve, Impatient, Unstable *'3 Positive Adjectives (optional):' Confident, Witty, Compassionate Other (important) If this is not your first character, then please leave this section blank. If this is, in fact, your first, please do not leave this blank. *'Application password:' ---- My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 23:01, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Category:Application Category:Accepted